shinzabanshofandomcom-20200214-history
Wilhelm Ehrenburg
Wilhelm Ehrenburg '(ヴィルヘルム・エーレンブルグ, ''Viruherumu Eerenburugu), also known by his Demon Name 'Kaziklu Bey '(カズィクル・ベイ, Kazikuru Bei), is an antagonist in Dies Irae. A member of the Longinus Dreizehn Orden, he occupies seat IV of the Black Round Table. Story Before Dies Irae Born into poverty around then end of World War 1 to an abusive father, who raped his own daughter Helga Ehrenburg to sire Wilhelm, Wilhelm had a difficult childhood. As an albino, Wilhelm despised the sun which constantly gave him sunburns. To feed himself, he constantly hunted bugs, smaller animals and eventually humans, for food at night. He seems to be a psychopath, seeing as he burned his family, including his sister-mother, Helga Ehrenburg, alive after he raped her. Die Morgendammerung By 1939, Wilhelm was a serial killer living in Berlin. One day, he was attacked by a police squad on the street, who connected him to Oskar Dirlewanger (even though Wilhelm had no idea about what they were talking about). Wilhelm killed all the policemen by himself. After this, Wilhelm met Wolfgang Schreiber, a younger serial killer who committed his crimes while dressed as a girl. After some questioning had taken place, and Schreiber showed Wilhelm his lack of a penis, a fight began to ensue between them, as they felt the streets were too small for the two of them to coexists. Wilhelm was impressed by his opponent's durability, who took a bullet (coming from a handgun Wilhelm stole from one of the dead policemen) head on and continued fighting. The rivalry between the two became stronger by how similar the two of them were, as both of them had killed their families before arriving to this point. The fight between the two became very heated. As they fought, cars exploded around them, as a result of their apparently superhuman attributes. Eventually, however, SS officers Eleonore von Wittenburg and Beatrice Waltrud von Kirscheisen entered the fight between the two, determined to stop them and protect Reinhard Heydrich, leader of the Gestapo, who was looking at the fight alongside Karl Krafft. This fight was being watched by Anna Schwagerin and father Valeria Trifa, too. While Schreiber fought Eleonore, Wilhelm was left fighting with Beatrice unnarmed, while she wielded her sword. Eventually, pushed to it by Karl's words, Reinhard entered the fight and instantly defeated every single one of them. Wilhelm in particular was punched and had some bones broken. The white haired man would remember this as the first time he was ever defeated, and named Reinhard as the only person to have ever defeated him. Ritual at Berlin and life prior to the events in Suwahara City After the fight finished, Wilhelm was apparently contacted by Reinhard, and made to join the Longinus Dreizehn Orden and the new incarnation of the Black Round Table founded by him and Karl. Both the Beast of Gold and his sworn friend were the object of obedience and fear of the whole Black Round Table, as they were perfect beyond what they thought was realistically possible. It's at this point that Wilhelm was taught Ewigkeit and his Holy Relic was handed to him, the crystallized blood of Vlad Tepes. The fighting of World War II turned all the members of the Black Round Table stronger, as all the deaths were a valuable source of souls. Wilhelm, possibly thanks to Reinhard, entered the Reich's military as part of the SS and was involved in their Holocaust related projects. Reinhard's influence began to grow in Wilhelm, as it did within every single member of the Black Round Table and, as he got more powerful, he began to give in to fullfiling his deepest Craving, that of "becoming an invincible demon at night, a vampire". He, along with the others, became "a monster in the shape of a man". Wilhelm was involved in the opening of the Swastikas at Berlin during its eponymous battle, ritual which finally made Reinhard's Valhalla into an independent realm outside the Already Known World. After it was all over, the Beast, along with Mercurius and three of the Black Round Table's members dissappeared from the scene. Wilhelm was left wondering why wasn't him who was chosen to be taken to Valhalla along with their leader, as he considered himself to be of the same nature and mindset as those who had been chosen. After this, Wihelm was left in the Already Known World along with his other peers, under the command of Valeria Trifa as their temporary leader. He did as he wished during the 60 year gap between the events in Berlin and the events of Dies Irae. Bey popped up in diverse areas where war was taking place, including Irak and Afganistan, where he fought and killed all he wanted to, as well as becoming stronger due to the souls he absorbed during said period. After Kei Sakurai finished her training under Valeria and won her independence, Bey was one of the members who assisted her during the years prior to going to Suwahara City. Dies Irae Common Route Chapter I: L'enfant de la Punition Wilhelm appears for the first time at the end of the chapter, on the verge of entering Suwahara City, along with Rusalka, being the first ones to enter the Shambala (with the exception of those members of the Black Round Table already there). Before finally entering, they meet with Valeria in the bridge. Their temporary leader gives them his blessing before they enter. The also speak about the current situation (members currently in the city, Kei Sakurai's status as Beatrice's replacement, and Spinne's absence). After the talk, the two enter the city. Chapter II: Xenophobia Ren's encounter with Wilhelm and Rusalka in this chapter is his first encounter with the Longinus Dreizehn Orden as adversaries. Powers & Abilities Die Ewigkeit Yetzirah Qliphoth Bacikal '''Qliphoth Backikal Wilhelm's Holy Relic. It is the crystalized blood of Vlad Tepes III, also known as Vlad the Impaler. The Holy Relic takes the form of the blood that flows through Wilhelm's veins, which he can crystalize into stakes which he can either use as Melee weapons of fire off as projectiles. Briah Der Rosenkavalier Schwarzwald Der Rosenkavalier Schwarzwald is Wilhelm's Hadou-type briah. When activated Wilhelm turns into a vampire, and the area within 500 meters around him becomes night (complete with a fake moon) regardless of the time of day. Wilhelm is able to absorb the energy of everything inside his area of effect, both weakening his opponent and increasing his own power and regeneration. |body= I.Reinhard Heydrich II.Tubal Cain III.Valeria Trifa IV.Wilhelm Ehrenburg V.Kei Sakurai V.V. Beatrice Waltrud von Kircheisen VI.Rea Himuro VII.Goetz von Berlichingen VIII.Rusalka Schwagerin IX.Eleonore von Wittenburg X.Rot Spinne XI.Riza Brenner XII.Wolfgang Schreiber XIII.Mercurius }} Category:Male Characters Category:Longinus Dreizehn Orden Category:Dies Irae Category:Ewigkeit users Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dies Irae: Interview with Kaziklu Bey Category:Protagonists Category:Pseudo-Gods